The Breakup
by nsheldonb
Summary: Victoire Weasley gets dumped for the first time and is heartbroken. Written for the There's a First Time For Everything Challenge. AU Disclaimer: I don't anything, but the idea! It all goes to JK Rowling! No beta! Has a Mew & Mor Weird Pairing


**There's a First Time For Everything Challenge**

It was a perfect Sunday, nothing seemed different than any other Sunday at Hogwarts. To many students, this day would remain normal and boring, just like any other day.

For one Victoire Weasley, however, this day would change her perspective on the world she grew up in.

As a child, Victoire got everything handed to her. She was beautiful. She was smart. She was perfect

Except...

She was actually spoiled. She took boyfriends and crushes from other girls.

In fact, she once took her friend's boyfriend when the two friends had a fight. All Victoire had to do was flip her hair and give a flirty smile to any male student and they would fall under her spell.

Many wondered why the blonde temptress was a Ravenclaw instead of a Slytherin. She was cunning, devious, and manipulative. What Victoire wanted, she got.

This all changed on that one Sunday in Hogwarts, her fifth year.

Victoire was walking around with her friends from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, talking about parties and boys and professors. They were the popular girls, beautiful, smart, and perfect.

The blonde Veela was currently dating Alexander Cubbins, a sixth year Hufflepuff that caught the hearts of many other girls. Alexander was just as manipulative and beautiful as his girlfriend. The only

difference is he was more heartless despite him being a Hufflepuff that was supposed to be oh- so loyal. He was only a Hufflepuff in the sense that he was a hard worker, someone that _never_ gave up on

what he was doing.

And today would prove that.

Alexander Cubbins was searching for his girlfriend and found her outside under a tree near the Black Lake. He swallowed down any nerves he got and timidly walked over to Victoire and her gang of popular girls. The boy was nervous about how Victoire would act once he decided to breakup with her. Alexander was _not_ a Gryffindor, but a Hufflepuff, a manipulative one, but a Hufflepuff still.

"Vic?" Alexander asked, trying to draw the blonde Veela's attention. He felt _so bad_ that he was going to break the Ravenclaw Princess's heart, but he _had_ to do this. No matter how manipulative Alexander was, his feelings for Victoire were real.

He _loved_ her.

"Yes Alex?" Victoire asked, flipping her blonde hair and getting up from her seat on the ground. She walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

Alexander frowned at the gesture and tried to be brave.

"I need to talk to you, alone."

Victoire frowned when he said those words. Those seven words are what a girl hates to hear the most come out from her boyfriend's lips. With a shaky nod and a frown to her friend's Victoire followed Alexander so they could talk alone.

When they went to the library, no librarian in sight, Victoire decided to talk.

"Why are you breaking up with me?" Crystal tears poured out of blue eyes, more beautiful than sapphires. She had her small hand over her mouth to try and stop the sobs escaping her pink lips.

"I…" Alexander frowned. He didn't know how to tell Victoire his reason. How do you tell your sobbing girlfriend that you have to breakup with her even though you love her? The Hufflepuff couldn't help, but wish ill on one of his teachers. Had that _wizard_ not decided to blackmail him, he could still be with Victoire!

"I… I don't believe we're meant for… each other," Alexander spit out. That sounded like the best excuse!

"What a pathetic excuse!" Oh. Maybe not a good one. "Were you cheating on me? Is that why you want to breakup with me? So you can be with the other girl… or boy if that is your preference?"

Alexander colored at Victoire's implication. Bloody hell! "NO! I'm not cheating on you and _especially_ not with a male! Ew!" He couldn't believe the girl he loved thought he was gay or at least bisexual!

"I'm sorry," Victoire whispered. "I just thought… I tried to find a reason… I thought you loved me?"

For the first time in Hogwarts history, Victoire Weasley was _insecure_! She was always so sure of herself and now here she was, insecure and doubtful of herself!

Alexander couldn't bear to look at the once confident girl become insecure and know that it was all his fault.

"I do love you Victoire. But… I can't be with you. I'm sorry."

With that said, Alexander walked out of the library. As soon as he was a few feet away from the library, he _sprinted_ to his dorm and started screaming. He couldn't help, but hate himself. Had he been more of a Gryffindor, more brave, he could have still been with her! Now, he left a broke girl.

"Vic?" Serena Appleyard, 5th year Gryffindor and Victoire's friend, called out in the library when she heard sobs. She knew it was unlikely that the sobs were from Victoire, the strong girl, but it was worth a try. She had been gone for three _hours_! All of the girls were trying to find her and had tried to find Alexander, but couldn't.

"Serena?" A feminine voice that the Gryffindor girl knew all too well choke out. With a gasp, Serena rushed as quickly as she could to the voice and launched herself at the blonde mess.

"Oh Vic," Serena cried out. The two girls hugged each other tightly.

Serena could understand why Alexander decided to dump Victoire, but to leave her like this? She swore to get back at Alexander Cubbins and would enlist the help of the Prankster 6, a group of six pranksters in their year, to get revenge. The Gryffindor girl recalled them talking about Operation Student Pet in the Gryffindor common room. Apparently, this was going to be their _best_ prank of the year, but they didn't know who their main victim would be. Now, Serena was going to solve their _little_ dilemma.

"Do you want to go to the Kitchens? I'm sure we can eat a bunch of ice cream and chocolate," Serena smiled, trying to cheer the Veela up.

"Alex's dorms are near the Kitchens! AH!" Victoire screamed and started to cry again, only a lot more tears flowed.

Serena couldn't help, but want to slap herself for that comment. Ugh! Stupid Hufflepuffs! She tried to think of something to help Victoire, but someone interrupted them.

"Is everything OK?!" Professor Neville Longbottom, Head of Gryffindor and Herbology Professor, asked in a panicked voice. He panted harshly because he had just heard the scream and quickly ran to see if anyone was hurt.

"Professor!" Serena shouted with happiness. Neville was a family friend of Victoire and was more sensitive when it came to relationships, unlike Serena. She hoped that the professor would help the poor little Ravenclaw girl.

"Serena! Was that you that screamed? Are you OK? Are you hurt? What happened?" Longbottom shouted, running over to check his student.

"I'm fine Professor Longbottom!" Serena snapped. She quickly apologized. "Sorry. But I need you to help Victoire here. She's the one to scream. And no! She's not hurt," the girl said before Longbottom could go into full panic mode again. "Cubbins, dumped her and now she's a mess," Serena whispered this. She wasn't interested in finding out Victoire's reaction when she said Alexander's name when a _scream_ bellowed from her at the mention of a place he was _connected_ to!

"Thank you Miss Appleyard. I'll take it from here. Go talk to your other friends OK?" Serena left, leaving the professor and student alone.

"Come here Victoire," Longbottom told her, opening his arm for a hug. She quickly got up and _dashed_ into his arms, holding on for dear life while she cried a river or two. He whispered comforting words into her ears and rubbed her little back. The blonde Veela was distraught and clung onto her professor for some semblance of sanity.

"Why would he do this? He said he loved me, but couldn't be with me," Victoire whispered into Longbottom's shoulder. "Am I not good enough?"

"He's wrong," Neville nearly growled. "You're _wonderful_! You, Victoire Fleur Weasley, are the most _beautiful_ girl that I know! Your mother was slightly vapid and shallow before she met your father and fell in love with him, which indirectly led her to be tainted with war. While your Aunt Gabrielle is also beautiful, she's _broken_. You are untainted and beautiful. _NEVER_ change! Do you hear me?"

Victoire back away a little to look into her professor's fierce and determined brown eyes. She nodded shyly and wrapped her arms around his neck, thanking him for his little speech.

"Thank you Neville," Victoire whispered in his ear. She felt safe with him. The professor and the student. The Gryffindor and the Ravenclaw. The man who fought in a war and the woman that was brought into an age with _no_ war. He was the street- smart, brave, tough man that would protect her, the naïve, book- smart, untainted girl.

Years from now, Victoire couldn't help, but silently thank Alexander Cubbins for breaking her heart. Had he never broken her heart, Neville Longbottom never would have comforted her in the library that fateful day. She never would have opened her eyes and find the man that would teach her about the world.

"Ready to help the French Ministry of Magic?" Neville Longbottom asked.

"I'm ready to show those people what a Top Auror can do," Victoire Weasley- Longbottom answered with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>The Victoire and Neville pairing came from Mew &amp; Mor Weird Pairing (M&amp;MWP)<strong>

**This is Mew's AWESOME website:** u/924518/mew-tsubaki


End file.
